Villisca Axe Murder House
by Seabreeze27
Summary: Want to know what happened that night in June? Want to know the events that tore the Sinking of the Titanic off teh front pages that year in 1912? Than read this.


3

It was a hot summer's evening, and all was quite in the naberhood, but that was supposed to happen since most of the town is at the church where a children's play was being held. Yes the world was quite, just the way he liked it. Soon, the Moores would return, and soon my revenge will be complete…

Ah! Here they come! But what's this? Who are these two other girls? Who cares! Just a few other problems to remedy! But what if they open that attic door? What if they seem here? Na. Moore's too dumb. He won't know a thing till this axe falls. To think, being killed by your own axe! The Irony.

They really should clean out this attic, theirs dust and webs everywhere! At least they put their extra rushes up here and their soft. Maybe I should leave a note for Mrs. Moore? Tell her she should clean a little more instead of slutting about! Oh, yes! I saw how you acted with the butcher! If only you would leave long anuff for your husband to find out!

Will those children ever shut up? It's almost 11! Damn you Moore…

It's time.

The killer slowly crept out of the attic door, not a squeak was heard. He slowly looked into first the parents room, and then the children's reassuring the fact that all was a sleep in the house. He then crept into Mr. and Mrs. Moore's room, not a sound was made. Not till he was standing right side Mr. Moore's sleeping form and the words, "Go to Hell," were uttered and the axe, Mr. Moore's own axe, was falling right onto his head.

Beside him, Mrs. Moore didn't even have a chance to stir, before she too fell to the axe's sharp blade. The killer stood over them, the axe still lodged in Mrs. Moore's shattered skull, taking deep breaths as he bathed in the pleasure that washed over him.

"Now the Brats," He murmured. With those fearful words, he picked up his axe, put it over his shoulder, and strolled into the children's room where he debated on who to kill first. He smiled softly as he raised his axe over the oldest head and brought it down. The 11 year old skull felt like cheese as axe cut threw it. He then brought his axe down on his sister who was lying right beside him. The 10 year old didn't even move as his axe was brought down. He hit them booth a few times, not really even among for their skulls anymore.

After that he rose up, feeling blood up and down his arms drip down. Smiling he turned to the two youngest, and repeated his actions on the 7 and 5 year old. The 5 year old was barely even recognizable by the time he was done with them. Smiling he turned and caught himself in the mirror. He didn't even recognize himself. All he saw was a blood covered daemon. Growling softly, he grabbed the soaked quilt at the foot of one of the beds and covered the mirror. He then did the same in the parent's room. And before he turned down the stairs he looked over at Mr. Moore and felt a burning hatred run through him. Walking swiftly back over to him, he raised the axe up and brought it down, over, and over, and over again. He didn't stop till Mr. Moore was fodder, and only then did he turn and go down stairs. There, he walked into the living room where off to the side, the guest bedroom was. Not even caring about being quite anymore, he brought down his axe onto of one of the girls heads, and hit her some more. He didn't stop till a muffled scream pulled him out of his blood lust. Looking up into the eyes of Lena Stillinger, he smirked and left his axe in her sister's body as he reached for the 12 year old girl.

Seeing his advancement forward, Lena pushed back as she tried to get away. The Killer smiled at this, and reached out for the young girl. He was than surprised when she started to punch and kick at him when she was captured. Angered by this the killer raised his fist and brought it down on the girl, multiple times before she blacked out.

Once she became limp, the killer smiled and proceeded to pull up her skirt and slip off her underwear…

Mach later and after everyone in the house was through ally hacked up, the killer left the house and headed to the train station in some of Mr. Moore's clothing and some of Mrs. Moore's homemade cooking in a sack by his side. With a hand in his pocket he looked like a traveler making way to his destination, but if you had known what he did a short hour ago, you would see the dark, crazy look in his eyes, and know that those hands had just killed 8 people, 6 of them children, and that those fingers, in that pocket where rubbing against a piece of cloth from Lena Stillinger's underwear.

Dear Reader of this story,

Now you know the truth of what happened that fateful night, in June 9, 1912.

Now you can tell the world what happened.

We never had peace, and never will, for what happened. But we can have closure in knowing our story will be told.

Sincerely,

Josiah Moore, age 43,

Sarah Montgomery Moore, age 39,

Herman Moore, age 11,

Katherine Moore, age 9,

Boyd Moore, age 7,

Paul Moore, 5

Lena Stillinger, age 12

And her sister Ina, age 8

In Loving Memory of the Villisca Axe Murder House Victims

June 9th 1912

May they forever rest in peace?


End file.
